


we are diamonds

by signsoflife



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signsoflife/pseuds/signsoflife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ebs helps Hallsy celebrate his first hat trick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are diamonds

Ebs totally fucking ditches him after Taylor gets his first NHL hat trick and it's not like he's trying to hook up, but he's been playing darts with Jonesy pretty much since they walked into this shitty bar. 

What bar has darts these days anyway? 

Taylor is working his best pout, nursing his beer and wishing he was home. At least he could watch a little porn and jerk off then. Feel like he's celebrated a little bit, at least. It's almost two when Jonesy drops a significantly drunker Ebs down into the chair next to Taylor and announces himself the "king of darts." 

He tells Taylor to "buck the fuck up, camper, you just got a hat trick!" and wanders off to ruin Maggie's attempt at picking up a girl.

Taylor just sort of scowls at Ebs as Ebs drifts over onto his shoulder. Taylor is apparently at the sadly pathetic stage of drunk and not afraid to show it. Or not afraid to show it to Ebs at least. Whatever.

He pouts a little longer and then doesn't put up a fight when Horc and Whitney tell them it's time to pack it in and shove him and Ebs into a cab together. Taylor's trying to get Ebs to stop slumping into him because he's totally still mad as Horc gives the cabbie their address.

They stumble up to their place together, stumble inside and then Taylor, like, blinks and suddenly he's got his pants down and off and Ebs' mouth is on his dick. He can't quite remember the path from A to B, but he's got his hands in Ebs' hair and Ebs' fingers keep tightening around the pale skin of Taylor's thighs. Ebs pulls off for a second, just to say, "Tell me, tell me what you want," and then he's mouthing lightly at the head, waiting.

"Fuck," Taylor says and if maybe he was thinking of things he wished Ebs would do only like a second ago, they've all suddenly left his head. He isn't good at this kind of thing, better at going with the whole sex flow thing. He's sort of awkward and very much prefers to be directed when he's having sex with someone. Leading is just really out of his league, but Ebs pulls off again and says, "C'mon, Hallsy," and the smile he gives Taylor is a total fucking dare.

"Uh," Taylor says, stuttering on the single syllable. He says, "My balls," and one of Ebs' fingers drifts over the thin skin there. Ebs sucks him in a little and makes a quiet humming noise, a question that makes Taylor's hips jerk and his brain blank out again.

Taylor says, "Your mouth. Oh fuck, Ebs, your mouth," and adds on a strangled, "Please," a second later.

Ebs does what he says, sucking one of Taylor's balls into his mouth and wrapping a fist around his dick at the same time. Taylor's pretty sure he's not capable of thinking anymore, can only tug lightly at what little of Ebs' hair there is to grab and make sounds that probably sound really stupid.

He tilts his hips into Ebs' mouth, tries not to really fuck into him even though he definitely wants to, the need curling in his belly as his dick twitches a little. 

"Fuck," Taylor says, and Ebs' eyes flutter up at him, his mouth opening again on Taylor's dick. 

"Tell me," Ebs says, again, and Taylor's fingers flex on Ebs' head. It would be so easy.

"Hallsy," Ebs says, and his fist is only barely touching Taylor's dick, wrapped too lightly around him for Taylor to get any really good friction even when he shifts forward. "Hey," Ebs says, and he's smiling, a little. He pats at Taylor's thigh and Taylor doesn't say anything, can't figure out a nice way to ask Ebs if he can fuck his mouth. But he guides Ebs closer, close enough that Taylor's dick touches Ebs' bottom lip, slides against the spit there.

Ebs tongues lightly at the slit, still waiting, and Taylor pulls him closer, until the head of his dick is in Ebs' mouth and Ebs is sucking lightly at it, tonguing the sensitive spot on the underside. Taylor's hips twitch, faster and harder than he intends, and Ebs just takes it

It's not as smooth as it is in his head, but Taylor finally mans up enough to say, "Can I?" and tucks his thumb in Ebs' mouth for just a second, just long enough for Ebs to nip at the pad and then nod.

"Do it," he says, and Taylor looks at him for a moment. His eyes are scrunched up in a smile, and his mouth is dark red. Ebs nods again, and tips his head back ever so slightly. Not much, but it's such an easy slide when Taylor pushes further in. He's close to bottoming out when he stops, pulls all the way out and pushes back in. It's not hard, the pace he sets. An easy slide of in, out, that has Taylor closer to the edge than he wants to be this soon.

He wants this to last forever, but he's so close, and Ebs presses a finger behind his balls, touches the skin lightly and Taylor can't hang on to his easy slide. His thrusts go off-rhythm and erratic and then he's scrabbling at the back of Ebs' head, his shoulders, and with a rough shout, coming.

"Oh," Taylor says, after he's done, after Ebs has backed off a little. He says, "You," and doesn't get any further, his hands waving lamely in the air.

Ebs coughs out a rough laugh, pressing his mouth to Taylor's hip before anchoring himself off the floor and into Taylor's lap. 

"You," he says, and smiles and smiles. He tips forward until they're touching nearly everywhere and presses their mouths together. Taylor left most of his coordination behind with his orgasm, but he manages to wrap his hands around Ebs' biceps, pull him closer as they makeout.

Ebs' dick is hard against him and Taylor tries to get a hand between them to help him out. It takes a couple tries, but Ebs just knocks his hand away when he does make it. Taylor tries again and again Ebs knocks his hand away, this time tugging his fly open on his own. He says, "Just watch," and Taylor nods a little dumbly. 

He sits back, resting on Taylor's thighs and pushing his pants down as far as he can, not far at all. Pants and boxers bunched around his thighs, Ebs wraps a hand around his dick. The touch pulls a moan out of him and Taylor makes a small noise of his own. He thinks maybe he could get hard again if this lasts too much longer.

"Ebs," he says, and Ebs flicks a look up at him, tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth as he starts jacking himself slowly. "The head," Taylor says. "Just. Just the head," and Ebs focuses on the head of his dick, thumb pressing against the slit every third or fourth pull. Taylor gets a little lost in the motion and it's only when Ebs' hips start to stutter that he remembers he's the one mostly in charge here.

He says, "Wait, wait," and he can see the effort it takes for Ebs to stop, his body stretched and tense. Taylor could stretch it out, make Ebs go slow or just stop, but he cuts him a break, says, "Whatever. Do whatever you need."

It can't even be a minute after that that Ebs is coming, on his own stomach and a little on Taylor's too. He strokes himself through it, shuddering into Taylor's hands as his orgasm slows. He slumps down into himself when it's all over, grinning stupidly. Taylor wants to laugh but he also wants to get undressed for real and also probably sleep. And Ebs is relaxed and slow right now, but Taylor knows he'd get hit if he did laugh. Instead, he says, "Bed, eh?" and helps Ebs lever himself onto his feet.

It's not until he's sacked out in bed, room dark and mind mostly shut down, that Taylor relives his goals, one, two, and three.


End file.
